


Coming Home

by unitchiefwives



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hardships, Love, NYC, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: Arizona finally gets to NYC and Callie is letting her stay with them. Realizations happen slowly as Callie and Arizona figure themselves out more and learn who the new them is.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of cars honking and people talking filled the dirty yet still compelling air as a certain nervous blonde walked up some stairs. She sat her luggage down and gently knocked on the door. Her plan was to get there sooner with her daughter but she had to tie up a few loose ends in Seattle first. After a few seconds past, the door flung open and Sofia engulfed her, “Mommy! You’re here!” she hung on tight and Arizona could see the little girl’s emotional improvement. At that moment, she knew she had made the right choice.

The two were in their hug and suddenly Arizona heard the laugh she had missed so much. She looked up to see Callie with a large smile across her face. As the brunette got closer Arizona couldn’t help but stare as she’d gotten a new haircut. She bent down and kissed Sofia on the head. Sofia smiled, “Mommy, can I stay with you tonight?” Arizona looked up at Callie who was smiling and then back at her daughter. She tucked a piece of Sofia’s hair behind her ear, “I am staying with you two tonight if you don’t mind?”

A huge smile went across Sofia’s face as she squeezed her mom tight once again, “Of course Mommy!” she took her hand and walked her inside. Arizona totally forgot about her bags but Callie smiled at the blondes luggage before bringing it in. The two of them had been talking a lot more, plus her and Penny hadn’t been together in a while. Something inside of her knew they’d both grown and changed and that the spark had never actually died but slowly grew stronger.

After closing the front door and bringing Arizona’s luggage upstairs to the guest room, she came downstairs to find the blonde and their daughter having a tea party. They were at the kitchen table, “Mommy come play with us!” with an even larger smile she walked over and sat down. She looked between Arizona and Sofia, “You have your cups up? What are we toasting to?” Sofia smiled between her mommies, “I can’t say, it’s a secret.” 

Arizona was a little confused, “Sweetie, how can we toast if we don’t-” she was cut off by Sofia clearing her throat as a means of telling her not to worry. The blonde bit her lip trying not to smile and just nodded. The little girl held her cup up, “Here is a toast to the best secret I’ve ever kept.” Callie was even confused but knew she shouldn’t try because if Arizona couldn’t get far then she couldn’t. 

They played for a bit longer before it was time for Sofia to head to bed. Callie was about to take her up but Sofia stopped her ever so gently and looked her in the eyes, “Mama I love you but since I haven’t seen Mommy in a while,” she paused, “can she tuck me in tonight?” a smile grew across the older brunettes face. She kissed her daughters head, “Of course sweetie” Callie started washing dishes as Sofia and Arizona went upstairs. When they walked into the little girls room, Arizona couldn’t believe her eyes. Sofia realized something was up with her mom so she tugged on her sleeve, “Mommy?” 

Arizona snapped out of it and quickly smiled to let Sofia know it was nothing serious. She got in her drawer and handed her a set of pajamas, “Here you go Sof.” As she was helping Sofia she just couldn’t stop staring at all of the photos of the two of them and the three of them. After all these years Arizona thought Callie couldn’t even stand her. Now, years later, she was in her daughters other room that was filled with photos not just of them but of all three of them from years ago. 

Sofia got in bed and Arizona sat next to her with a smile on her face, “I love you.” a huge smile appeared across the little ones face, “I love you too mommy, I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.” after giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek she tucked her in, “I missed you too.” she got up and turned on the night light with soon turning off the main light. Arizona slowly closed the door and left it slightly cracked because Sofia doesn’t like it open but she hated it being closed. 

Trying not to make a lot of noise, Arizona went down the stairs. She was about to head into the guest room but then she remembered she left her purse in the kitchen. Walking in, she found Callie pouring two glasses of wine. After pouring one, the brunette looked up at the blonde, “I know you want to sleep, but wine?” 

A slow smile appeared across the blondes face and she sat at the bar stool across from Callie, “How could I ever turn down wine.” Callie poured the other glass and handed it to Arizona. They both took a sip then Callie spoke, “I’m glad you made it here safe.” 

There was an emptiness because they hadn’t talked one on one in person for years. But for some reason it didn’t last long once Arizona remembered that it was just Callie, and she knew how to talk to Callie. She took another sip before answering, “Me too! So, how’s your job going?” 

Callie laughed a bit as she took a gulp this time rather than a sip, “Well, they got this guy on who apparently has been a surgeon for five years but he doesn’t know the basics of ortho. He’s a joke and I have to deal with it.” She bent over and leaned on the counter biting her lips while deciding what to say. She didn’t want to be to pushy but then again she was proud of the blonde, “My job as a whole is going good but enough about me, tell me about this Robbins-Herman clinic thing you got going?” 

A light appeared in the blondes face as she quickly sat her glass down, “Okay so I had been trying to get ahold of Herman for a while and forever there was not answer until out of nowhere she appears at the hospital for a check-up because she thought she might have another tumor.” Callie quickly interrupted, “She doesn’t have another one does she?” Arizona quickly nodded, “No, thank goodness. She also found out Amelia had a tumor and got rid of her tumor with it but that’s besides the point” 

Callie almost choked on her wine, “AMELIA HAD A WHAT?” Arizona took a suspicious sip and paused for a second, “Meredith didn’t-“ the brunette had the look of rage all over her face, “No. is she okay?” 

Laughing a bit Arizona continued, “Yeah, her and Owen got divorced now their in this inbetween thing and he has a foster kid and like the foster kid’s actual mom is a teen with a drug problem and Amelia’s trying to help- its a whole mess.” With a blank stare not removing Callie’s face as she was trying to process everything, Arizona continued even further, “Anyways, back to the clinic. Herman started complimenting my medical drawer thing and then asked if I wanted to open a clinic so we could work on getting other people educated on fetal surgery. I right away asked about if it could be in New York and she said sure.” She took another sip to clam down for a second, “but yeah, and now I’m here and Sofia has both of us.” 

A smile crossed over Callie’s face and Arizona was confused, “What?” Shaking her head and biting her bottom lip she looked at Arizona, “Nothing, you’ve just changed.” She quickly explained that it wasn’t that she was bad before, “I don’t know how to explain it but you seem, happier and...you again.” 

Returning a smile, Arizona quickly changed the subject even though she was thankful because she knew that conversation would get deep fast and she knew neither of them were ready for that. She took a sip once again, “Speaking of changes, your hair...I LOVE IT!” Callie rand her fingers through the top part of her hair where it was the longest, “Thanks, I needed a change and plus there isn’t so much to deal with now.” 

Arizona looked at the time and realized that she had to be awake in six hours to meet Herman the next morning. She grabbed her purse, “I hate to go to bed so early but I have to be up in six hours.” She sat her glass in the sink next to where Callie was standing, “Arizona I didn’t mean to keep you up.” Before the blonde turned the corner she looked back at Callie, “You didn’t, I chose to stay up. I missed talking to you. In person. Have a good night Callie.” 

Cleaning the wine glasses out, the brunette could help but smile. Was it wrong of her to smile? She was talking to one of her co-workers about how every time Arizona would text her she would smile. No one’s told her it’s wrong, in fact, people only tell her that they were meant to be. After finishing up the dishes she went upstairs to her room. On her way she passed Sofia’s room and slowly walked in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Once she made it to her room, she closed the door slowly and went under her bed to grab a box. She knew it was cliche and normally she wasn’t that but the blonde always made her such a sap. She turned on the lamps next to her bed and the main light off so the mood was lighter. The box was blue with white lace covering it and a picture of their hands holding. She put in the combination and opened it. On top were their wedding photos and under that there was Sofia’s sonograms but even further down in the corner at the bottom, there was a tiny black velvet box. Callie grabbed it and opened it. Inside was her heart necklace and her old wedding ring. 

Whenever she was struggling, she would hold those to remember a happier time in her life. Ever since she broke apart from Arizona she regretted it immediately but was so stubborn she decided to hold it out. Then she met Penny. She did love the red head, but not nearly as much as she did Arizona. She actually never stopped loving her either. She was never going to tell anyone that. 

She put the velvet box back in the blue one and locked it up. After putting it back far under her bed, she changed into a shirt for pajamas and laid down under her covers. Staring at the ceiling she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she wouldn’t have been stupid. Where would they be now? Still New York right? 

She tried to keep her mind quiet trying to fall asleep not her mind was stuck on one thought. She looked around in the darkness before whispering to herself, “I moved across the country, yet we still found our way back to each other.”


	2. I can pick her up

In the attending lounge with her feet kicked up and her hands behind her head, Callie Torres was zoned out. That was until Maddie came up and playfully moved her feet off the table, “Hey asshole.” She laughed. Callie started laughing too once she hit reality again, “Technically, you’re a larger asshole so I think that’s your name.” 

Plopping down next to the brunette, Maddie had to ask the big question, “So how’s it go with the ex staying over?” Maddie was one to always be in people's business, well at least the people she cared about. She was average height and more on the thinner side with dark purple hair. It was kinda her staple. Ever since Callie started working at that hospital they’d become close. The funny thing is that they were both so competitive they admired the other for it and had been friends ever since. Maddie was in neuro and just as cocky as every other neuro surgeon but that’s one of Callie’s favorite things about her.

At the sound of the question, a smile slowly appeared on her face. Maddie turned to her, “Ah, so I was right, it went well didn’t it. Did you guys…” she looked at her with strong intention but Callie rolled her eyes, “No, we had a nice talk. She’s changed, I mean I know she’s changed but to actually see it is amazing.” Maddie was now facing forward and she bent down to adjust her sock, “You know, you’ve changed too.” 

Callie bit her bottom lip as she thought deeply on what Maddie just said, “You think?” Maddie put her hand on the brunette's knee, “I know.” They sat there in silence for a bit until Maddie slapped Callie’s knee to help herself get up, “Well, I have to take out a tumor, keep me updated and let me know when you’re free for drinks so I can meet this Arizona.” She smiled on her way out and Callie was left alone until an hour later when she had a surgery. She wouldn’t be able to pick up Sofia from school so she was about to text the sitter until she remembered that she didn’t have to just yet. She got out her phone:

Callie: Hey, I got an emergency surgery and won’t be able to pick up Sofia from school, is there any way you can?

Arizona: Of course! Herman and I are done for the day so I got her. 

Callie was relieved and went on to start getting ready for her surgery. Meanwhile, Arizona was eating lunch with Herman. It was a very late lunch at 2:00 but it was still lunch. She sat her phone down and started eating her salad again. That was until Herman made a comment, “So, was that the wife?”

Arizona starred at her, “EX-wife” And then started eating her salad again. Herman was going to have fun with this though, “Okay, EX-wife except she’s letting you stay there till you find a place, you have a daughter together, and from the looks of it you two still love each other.” The blonde being who she is let out a huff and rolled her eyes as she violently stabbed her salad with a fork, “THIS is none of your business.” She put a higher tone on the word “this” to emphasize that Herman needed to shut up. 

In classic Herman fashion, she did the exact opposite. She took a huge bite of her burger, “So Robbins, you’re telling me that as soon as you saw her you didn’t want to kiss her or even just touch her? Did you guys hug?”  
Arizona froze at the first part and then relaxed at the second part. Herman wanted answers because that dynamite lesbian had quite a life. 

Shifting in her seat, Arizona finally answered “FINE! Yes, I did want to kiss her and-“ as Herman was about to speak Arizona rushed to talk first, “NO! We didn’t hug. I think we both knew it would have been awkward.” She started eating her salad again. With her mouth partially full she spoke, “By the way I have to pick up Sofia in an hour so our lunch will have to be cut a little short.” Herman was smiling and Arizona was confused, “Do I even want to know? When you smile I get scared.” 

The light brunette started laughing, “Oh come on Robbins, I’m just happy for you. We’re friends, I can be happy for you.” Arizona was playfully acting shocked, “Did you just call me you’re friend and showed that you care?” She was trying not to laugh. Herman’s face went still, “if you tell anyone, I will deny it.” Failing at not laughing, Arizona nodded her head, “Seems fair.” They continued eating for the next half hour and said their goodbyes so Arizona could leave. 

As Arizona walked into the gym of Sofia’s school, she started her search for her little one. While looking through the rows and rows of children waiting for their parents to pick them up, she eventually found her daughter. She walked up to the table and signed her out. Sofia was talking to some girls and immediately turned around at the sound of her name from the woman at the table. As soon as Sofia saw who was picking her up, she ran as fast as she could to her mom and gave her a huge hug. Once she let go she had a questioning look on her face, “Mom, did Mama have an emergency surgery?” 

Arizona got down on her level, “She does, but she and I both have off tomorrow and maybe you two can show me around the city a bit.” She smiled and Sofia giggled back, “I’d like that.” The blonde stood up and held out her hand for Sofia. She grabbed it and soon they were off. The school was within walking distance and they stopped for ice cream on the way. When they got home, Sofia started on her homework while Arizona cleaned up her room a bit. After she finished that she went into the kitchen to see what there was too cook. 

After looking for a few minutes she finally decided on Italian. Parmesan chicken to be exact. She was halfway done cooking when Sofia walked down the stairs, “Mommy, you’re making it aren’t you.” The little girl's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. Arizona was stirring the sauce for the noodles and gestured her hands for Sofia to come over, “I am, you wanna help” the little girl nodded and soon they were cooking away. About an hour later everything finished and Sofia was setting the table. Callie would be home soon so she set three places. 

She looked over at her mom getting the chicken out of the oven, then she stared at the table with a smile on her face. She didn’t want her mom to see her because then she would see the hope and then It’d be real. For now at least, Sofia wanted to keep the idea of her moms getting back together as a hope until she saw real proof it could become a reality. Eventually Arizona caught her as she walked over and sat the chicken on the table, “Sweetie are you okay?” 

Sofia slowly turned her head up at her mom, “The most okay I’ve been since Mama moved here.” It took all Arizona had not to cry and for once, she kept the tears back. They finished setting the table and putting the food and drinks on it. Sofia had water while Callie and Arizona each had a glass of red wine. As if on cue, the front door opened and the two of them heard Callie put her keys in the bowl. She walked into the kitchen and saw everything ready. She sat down in shock, “You made dinner?” Arizona and Sofia smiled at each other and the blonde spoke, “Actually, we made dinner.” 

Trying not to seem too happy, the brunette formed a soft smile, “Thank you.” She looked at the table and got super excited, “Is this your famous Chicken Parmesan and my favorite wine?” Sofia giggled, “Mama, Mommy didn’t forget your favorite meal and wine.” The little girl whispered over to Arizona, “She tried recreating it multiple times and failed.” They both lightly giggled. 

Callie said grace and they all began to eat. Most of the eating time was silent because they all were enjoying the moment AND the food. Once they were finished, Arizona was about to do the dishes until Callie got up and stopped her, “Don’t worry, I got it.” She looked at Sofia, “Why don’t you come over and help.” Sofia rolled her eyes but Arizona got onto her, “Sof, you know dishes are part of your chores.” She got up and went over to help. Arizona loved seeing the site of them together again. She missed seeing them interact. It was cliche but she didn’t care. 

Finishing up the dishes Sofia stood in front of her moms, “I don’t have school tomorrow and you both randomly have the day off…” her voice trailed off and Callie was gonna tell her to say it, but she finally spoke, “Movie night?” She asked so innocently and Arizona and Callie looked at each other. The brunette shrugged her shoulders, “I mean, I’m always down for a movie.” Arizona did the same, “Me too, what movie did you have in mind.” 

Sofia bit her lip because she knew they were about to be shocked with what she was going to say, “I was thinking, the first Avengers?” With that, Callie and Arizona both quickly nodded and agreed because they both LOVED that movie. Callie looked Sofia in the eyes, “Avengers movies means Avengers pj’s.” She put her hand in the middle and the other two joined in, “AVENGER MOVIE MARATHON IN OUR PJ’s IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES! 3, 2, 1, GO!” 

Rushing around so they could start the movie as soon as possible, they got their PJ’s on and Arizona got done first and started making the popcorn and putting snacks in bowls. About ten minutes later Callie and Arizona were each on a side of Sofia as they all shared one blanket. Callie pressed play and the movie began.

Taking a look around at Callie and Sofia next to her, Arizona couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of comfort and peace. The kind of feeling where she knew that she was doing the right thing and she was exactly where she needed to be.


End file.
